Malaikat Kucing Garong
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: #HeartyKuroTsukiWeek Kuroo selalu menjahili Tsukishima. Dengan segala cara membuat si kacamata kesayangannya itu kesal, bahkan sampai mimpi buruk.


**Malaikat Kucing Garong**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

{Hearty Kurotsuki Week}

Warning: tiga serangkai OOC/OOT/typo (mungkin), bahasa campur aduk, actually BL, slight BokuAka, this is Kuroo x Tsukishima. Don't like don't read!

Baca di tempat yang cukup terang, dengan jarak aman. Sayangi penglihatan Anda.

...

Day 1: Angel

...

Satu minggu setelah kamp musim panas.

Walaupun Karasuno kalah latih tanding dengan sekolah unggulan di kamp itu, mereka punya banyak pengalaman dan kalau kata Pak Takeda, "Roda Penggerak" yang akan membawa mereka pada kemenangan kembali sang gagak telah bangkit. Mereka sangat bersyukur bisa mengalaminya. Oh, tidak lupa juga makan barbekyu yang luar biasa di akhir pelatihan. Sungguh musim panas yang penuh berkah, eh?

Di dalam diri remaja jangkung, Tsukishima Kei, dia justru mendapat berkah yang sedikit dan sisanya penyesalan luar biasa. Maksudnya, Tsukishima bersyukur dia mendapat pencerahan dari tiga kakak kelas dari gedung olahraga ke-3, berkatnya dia tidak lagi merasa bimbang main voli. Akan tetapi masalah utamanya adalah 'dia terperangkap oleh dua orang menyebalkan' minus Akaashi, si burung hantu sipit itu tidak menyebalkan. Dua orang ini lebih nyebelin daripada Kageyama dan Hinata. Kehadiran Hinata di gedung olahraga 3 sendiri sudah bikin Tsukishima asin. Sangat asin.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroo Tetsuro dan Bokuto Koutarou.

Duo, maaf, bangsat (kata Tsukishima) membuat grup obrolan di _Lain_. Hinata tidak diundang, karena ponselnya bukan ponsel pintar. Jadi isinya ada lima orang; Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev, dan Tsukishima.

Awalnya hanya obrolan biasa. Sebatas voli, konsultasi mata pelajaran (terutama Bokuto dengan matematika), makanan, tempat nongkrong, dan wanita. Tsukishima tidak terlalu aktif kecuali kalau Kuroo menyampah di grup dan membuat si kacamata membanting ponsel hingga pinggir layarnya retak, mau tidak mau dia harus ikut nimbrung. _Oh, Dewa, semoga Akiteru tidak tahu_.

Apa sih obrolan yang bikin Tsukishima naik darah?

...

 **[3'rd GYM squad]**

 **KurooT**

Oya

 **Bokuto**

Oya oya

 **L.E.V**

Osu!

 **KurooT**

Sepi beud

 **L.E.V**

Kak Kuroo alay wwwwww

 **KurooT**

Bgst lu

 **L.E.V**

Ampun kak. [cry]

 **Bokuto**

Wwwwwwwwwwwww [laugh]

 **KurooT**

Jangan ketawa lu, belang!

 **Bokuto**

Lev bener sih, alay lu, cing garong.

 **KurooT**

Eh, Tsukki. Mana nih, Tsukki!

 **L.E.V**

Cie nyariin pacar xD

 **KurooT**

Jangan pitnah lu, Lev. Gua tampol lu.

 **L.E.V**

Itu 'fitnah' kak. 'Fitnah'. 'F' bukan 'P'

 **KurooT**

Bodo

Eh, liburan musim panas kan seminggu lagi nih, kita gak ada rencana mau jalan-jalan? Ketemuan gitu?

 **Bokuto**

Ehem, modus nih ye

 **KurooT**

Fak yu, rambut burung hantu!

Kagak, siapa yang modus sih.

 **L.E.V**

Terserah Kak Kuroo sih, aku mah ikut yang lain aja.

 **Bokuto**

Aku tergantung Akaashi mau ikut apa nggak. Akaashi, ikut gak?

Eh dia online gak ya?

 **A.K**

Kak Bokuto, jangan bilang kakak lupa ya? Minggu depan kan kakak belajar buat persiapan _try out_.

Jangan lupa juga rumus integral sama matriks yang aku ajarin.

Catatan kanji punyaku jangan lupa balikin.

Jangan begadang. Kalau mau begadang mending ulangi pelajaran di kelas kakak.

 **KurooT**

AHAAAAY HOME RUUUUN!

SERANG GAN!

 _Nice_ , Akaashi!

 **L.E.V**

Kak Akaashi seram...

 **Tsukishima**

Hahaha

 **Bokuto**

Iya Akaashi... u,u

...EEEEH! TSUKIIIII

TETSU, TUH TADI NYARIIN TSUKKI

 **KurooT**

Tsukki sayaaaaang, mau iku

 **Tsukishima**

Gak.

 **KurooT**

Ih jahat, belom selesai ngetik juga...

 **Bokuto**

BWAHAHAHAHA MAMVOS KAU CING GARONG WWWWWW

 **L.E.V**

Yhaaa ditolak :v

 **Bokuto**

Pake 'sayang' pula. Beneran modus nih ye :v

 **Tsukishima**

...aku gak ngerti.

 **A.K**

Jangan dipikirkan, Tsukishima.

 **Tsukishima**

Umm... baiklah.

Soal liburan itu, maaf aku tidak bisa pergi. Masih ada tugas sekolah yang belum dikerjakan.

 **L.E.V**

Tsukishima rajin ya. Hebat!

 **KurooT**

Oya oya, Tsukki kau pasti kesulitan mengerjakannya, iya kan? Mau kubantu, tidak?

 **Tsukishima**

Tidak usah, terima kasih.

 **KurooT**

Hmm, benarkah? Baiklah...

 **Bokuto**

Judul sinetron hari ini, "Modus Tetsurou yang Ditolak"

 **A.K**

...mohon maafkan segala dosa Kak Bokuto, teman-teman.

 **Bokuto**

Akaashiiii! [angry]

 **KurooT**

Hmm, kalau begitu semangat ya, Tsukishima. Latihan terus ya. Kuharap jari-jarimu tidak patah.

 **Tsukishima**

Kak Kuroo, kalau mau cari perhatian jangan di sini. Kau itu mau meledekku atau apa?

Kuharap rambut mu cepat rontok.

 **-Tsukishima keluar-**

 **L.E.V**

Wah...

 **Bokuto**

Tsukishima sedang datang bulan ya?

 **A.K**

Kak Bokuto, kau sama saja cari masalah dengan Tsukishima. Diamlah.

 **KurooT**

Aku salah bicara kah?

 **L.E.V**

Kak Kuroo kan yang dari tadi, ah dari awal kamp musim panas sih, yang paling sering mencibir Tsukishima.

Maaf aku lancang.

 **KurooT**

Lev, bilang saja ini salahku -_-

Ahh, repot deh.

 **A.K**

Lebih baik Kak Kuroo bicara langsung dengan dia. Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Tsukishima, dia jarang bercerita.

 **KurooT**

Iya sih. Oke, nanti aku bicara dengannya.

 **Bokuto**

Good luck, bro.

 **KurooT**

Thanks, bro.

...

Kuroo, si jambul ayam, melototi ponselnya hampir sepuluh menit. Mencari kontak Tsukishima, ingin menekan tombol panggilan tapi tidak jadi. Hampir pukul sepuluh malam dia masih tidak punya nyali untuk menelpon pujaan hati. Kuroo tahu, rasa sukanya ini aneh. Tapi dia pikir toh 3'rd Gym juga punya pasangan humu burung hantu yang memiliki anak angkat burung gagak. Dia tahu mereka semua masih normal, kadang membicarakan manajer selama kamp musim panas lalu, dan Kuroo lebih memilih Shimizu. Tapi dirinya tertarik untuk menggoda Tsukishima, dia suka menjahili anak yang gampang terpelatuk.

Kembali ke layar ponselnya. Kuroo menghela napas, menghitung mundur, tiga... dua... satu... akhirnya dia memanggil Tsukishima.

"Angkat dong..."

Lima detik.

" _Halo,_ "

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun! Terima kasih sudah diangkat. Um... maafkan aku, yang tadi..." suara Kuroo melemah di akhir. Sengaja, biar Tsukishima mau mendengarkan.

" _Tidak apa-apa._ "

"EH?! Beneran?"

" _Iya,_ " Tsukishima benar-benar hemat bicara. Nada bicaranya terasa dingin hingga kamar Kuroo, tandanya si kacamata masih memiliki dendam.

"..."

"..."

" _Kak, kalau tidak mau bicara lagi, sudahi saja. Aku sudah ngantuk,_ "

"Aaaa, tunggu dulu! Aku masih mau bicara. Beneran deh. Aku tahu kau masih marah, kalau tidak marah mana mungkin kamu keluar dari grup."

" _Iya tadi aku kesal. Sekarang tidak lagi, sampaikan maafku pada semua. Aku tadi sudah bilang ke Kak Akaashi untuk masukkan aku ke grup._ "

"Bilang langsung saja, tidak bisa?"

" _Aku mau tidur, Kak Kuroo._ "

"O..oh, sebentar lagi ya... kumohon,"

"... _baiklah,_ "

"Ehem, oke... hmm, karena aku ini sebaik malaikat, bagaimana kalau besok aku kasih tips-tips blok lagi? Aku punya yang baru lho,"

" _Tidak efektif kalau lewat pesan atau telepon,_ "

Kuroo merasa kehabisan akal.

"Kita ketemuan! Aku deh yang dateng ke Miyagi, ya?"

" _Aku tidak yakin kau punya uang saat liburan, Kak._ "

"Enak saja! Punya kok!"

" _Sudahlah, tidak usah. Tokyo-Miyagi itu jauh. Lagipula aku bisa latihan bersama timku._ "

"Ooh, baiklah. Kau mulai dewasa, Nak." Kuroo sedikit pundung sekarang.

" _Kita cuma beda dua tahun, jangan sok tua. Tua beneran kau,_ "

Kuroo tertawa, merasa suasana hati Tsukishima sepertinya kembali seperti biasa, _asin yang tidak terlalu asin_.

"Baiklah, maaf ya aku mengganggumu. Sudah ngantuk banget ya?"

" _Tidak sih, tapi aku harus istirahat. Kakak juga,_ "

"Haha, iyaaa. Baiklah, maafkan malaikat tampan mu ini ya? Selamat tidur, Kei."

" _Malaikat apanya. Kau itu seperti kucing garong belum dikasih makan, tahu! Iya, selamat tidur, Kak Tetsu..._ "

Kuroo menahan jeritan. Dia sangat senang, saking senangnya sampai terjatuh dari kasur. Pinggangnya nyeri tapi dia masih senyum-senyum. Hanya obrolan di telepon bisa membuat hatinya membaik, walaupun tiap bicara dengan Tsukishima awalnya bikin deg-degan. Pria yang aneh.

...

Tsukishima sang penyihir. Jauh di dalam hutan, rumah kayu sederhana itulah tempat tinggalnya. Tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada penghuni lain di rumahnya. Setiap hari pukul sepuluh pagi ia selalu pergi ke luar untuk mencari ramuan dan makanan.

Tiba-tiba saat perjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan seekor kucing hitam. Tatapannya sangat melas. Wajahnya aneh, menurutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya hitam. Tidak peduli, Tsukishima melanjutkan jalannya.

"Meong,"

Tsukishima menoleh. Wajah kucing itu aneh, dia tidak menyukainya. Walaupun kasihan, tapi Tsukishima tidak mau repot merawat seekor kucing. Setibanya di rumah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Kucing itu berdiri di atas meja makannya. Seingat Tsukishima kucing hitam jelek itu masih di hutan!

"Aku adalah malaikat kucing! Aku diutus untuk menjagamu! Jadi rawat aku, penyihir kacamata! Hahahahaha!"

Tsukishima merasa pening, dia berteriak keras sekali.

"AAAAAAA!"

BYURRR!

"KEIIII! SADARLAH!"

"Pwaaah!"

Ternyata mimpi. Akiteru panik setengah mati setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar Kei Tsukishima. Dengan seember air dingin dari kamar mandi. Sekarang tubuh Kei basah kuyup di atas kasur.

Ibunya juga sama paniknya dengan si abang.

"Kei, kamu kenapa, Nak?"

Kei yang tidak pakai kacamata sulit melihat keduanya, tapi dia sangat kesal sampai ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"KELUAAAAR!"

Yah, dia hanya bisa teriak seperti itu. Selanjutnya Akiteru tidak berani bicara untuk sementara dengan adiknya.

Tsukishima Kei, 16 tahun, tidak ikut latihan voli hari ini disebabkan pilek. Disiram abangnya pakai air dingin karena dia mengigau saat tidur. Kei hanya menggerutu seharian di kamar. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang retak layarnya, mencari kontak Kuroo, dan menelponnya.

" _Mati kau malaikat kucing garong sialan!_ " teriaknya, tidak memberi waktu Kuroo menjawab, dia langsung memutuskan sambungan.

"HA-HAH?"

Oh, Kuroo yang malang.

...

 **Selesai**

...

Hai~ terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic KuroTsuki pertamaku. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh. Aku terima banget kritik dan saran buat fanfic ini. Semoga besok bisa bikin fanfic KuroTsuki day 2.


End file.
